<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by Korkyra</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351748">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra'>Korkyra</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Superboy (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys In Love, Established Relationship, M/M, Showers, Writing Exercise</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 01:54:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>573</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351748</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korkyra/pseuds/Korkyra</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>The artist is signed - karshmallow - on Tumblr for more visuals on the design.</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kon-El | Conner Kent/Jason Todd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>31</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The sounds of a shower running are cut off as Jason turns the water shut, wiping his face of any excess. It felt good, relaxing under the hot clean spray, letting the tension of the day be washed away and down the drain.</p>
<p>Sighing deeply, he reaches out for the clean towel he left outside, breathing in the cold freshness as he unfolds it, wrapping it around himself before stepping out of the tub.</p>
<p>The entire bathroom is fogged up, something he'll tend to in a minute.</p>
<p>Walking over to the cabinet to fetch another one for his hair, finally free from that cover up dye.</p>
<p>Tossing the smaller towel over his own head, he almost missed the small tell tale sound of movement behind him, the slight gust of chilly air before it's gone as sudden as it appeared.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Smiling, he turns around.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Superboy was on his bathroom counter, leaned back slight with a smile playing in the corner of his lips. His glasses slid down his nose ever so slightly, revealing electric blue eyes behind them.</p>
<p>"Like the new outfit." Jason says, as he continues to dry his hair, slower this time.</p>
<p>"Thanks." Kon replies, that smile spreading easily now, reaching his eyes toning down.</p>
<p>He really did look good, in that less glaring colour pallette, nevertheless so him. The red stripes down the sides of his fine legs, the new sneakers to match, the same pattern on his long sleeved upper garment, hiding mostly under that dark jacket and this cute white top with a pink heart shaped shield and a comic sans "S" in the middle.</p>
<p>Whatever was going on between him and Superman that provoked this off brand merch rebellion on Kon's side could go on indefinitely as long as the get up is concerned because, as it was amusing in the beginning, it kind of fit Kon, as well.</p>
<p>He wasn't Superman.</p>
<p>He was Kon.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Those new gloves are especially neat." Jason notes.</p>
<p>Those pretty hands of his looked amazing in the fingerless leather.</p>
<p>...maybe he could ask Kon for a few.... Favours... While he wore them. Later.</p>
<p>Abandoning the task of drying his hair, he walks up leisurely until he's right in front of the super, in between his new outfit clad legs. How kind of him to make room.</p>
<p>Kon's back is touching the mirror, lower lip between his pearly whites, nibbling softly on it, before releasing it. Jason reaches out, removing those sunglasses from his nose, leaving them on the side.</p>
<p>A good leisurely once over from Jason has that pretty pink colour blossoming on Kon's cheeks as well.</p>
<p>"Anything else you'd like to show me?" Jason asks, head tilted to the side, leaned forward, though leaving some space between them.</p>
<p>"...maybe." Kon says, barely containing his amusement. The fact that he's more than okay with Jason standing between his legs, leaned in close enough to state his intentions but not forcing it.</p>
<p>Jason raises a brow in amusement.</p>
<p>"Maybe?" He repeats.</p>
<p>Now Kon tilts his head, to the opposite side. Those plush lips part slightly, eyes no longer glowing blue but a more subtle green flicker to Jason's own lips before looking up.</p>
<p>Jason gets a hint when he's seeing one, moving to close the gap between them.</p>
<p>"Didn't you make enough steam today?" Kon asks just before their lips touch, eliciting a deep amused chuckle from Jason.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>"...not nearly." Is the reply.</em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>The artist is signed - karshmallow - on Tumblr for more visuals on the design.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>